Users increasingly, and in many cases exclusively, request access rights to resources using digital platforms on the Internet. An assignment platform can store unique codes representing access rights to a resource. Further, the assignment platform can facilitate the initial assignment of access rights to users. For example, a user operating a computing device can access the assignment platform to request that an access right to a particular resource be assigned to the user or user device. The access right, once assigned to the user or user device, enables the user to access the resource during a defined time period.
In some circumstances, before the resource is available for accessing by valid access-right holders, the user can reassign the access right to a new user. Reassignment platforms are configured to facilitate the reassignment of access rights from the access-right holder (e.g., the original user to which the access right is assigned) to a new user. The access right, once reassigned to the new user, inhibits the original user from accessing the resource during the defined time period, but enables the new user to gain access to the resource during that defined time period.
The reassignment of access rights from one user to another, however, is often performed over computer networks between two users who have not conducted previous transactions with each other. The location and/or the identity of one user may be unknown to the other user. In some cases, access rights that are not authentic may be made available for reassignment to users on the reassignment platform. For example, a user operating a computing device can access the reassignment platform to post (e.g., make available for reassignment to other users) an invalid access right that is not actually assigned to that user. Users are often disappointed or frustrated when the access rights that are reassigned to them using a reassignment platform are ultimately found to be invalid, thus preventing the users from accessing the resources during the defined time period. In some cases, users do not find out that the access rights that have been reassigned to them are invalid until it is too late—immediately before the defined time period for accessing the resource. Accordingly, the reassignment of access rights on reassignment platforms can be insecure, uncertain, and risky.
In addition, analyzing the reassignment of some or all access rights posted to reassignment platforms is inefficient and, in certain situations, impossible. Reassignment platforms do not generally track or monitor the big-data scale reassignments that occur on the reassignment platforms. Further, different reassignment platforms are not configured to share information with each other, and as such, analyzing reassignments by the same user across multiple different reassignment platforms is impossible.